Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - 22 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Edward Heroes on the Nintendo Gamecube, the twenty fourth installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Edward as Sonic * Wilbert as Tails * Gordon as Knuckles * Molly as Amy Rose * Rosie as Cream * Mavis as Rouge (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 1. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 2. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 3. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 4. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 5. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 6. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 7. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 8. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 9. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 10. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 11. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 12. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 13. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 14. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 15. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 16. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 17. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 18. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 19. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 20. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 21. *Edward Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version Part 22. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions